Merlin's Academy
by MirskianQueen
Summary: (Set beginning of Harry's fifth year) Harry is angry after being kept in the dark by Ron and Hermione, and furious with the Ministry slandering his name. So when he receives an acceptance letter to 'Merlin's Academy of Magic', he is quick to accept.
1. STORY INFO

_**MERLIN'S ACADEMY.**_

_**(Set beginning of Harry's fifth year) Harry is angry after being kept in the dark by Ron and Hermione, and furious with the Ministry slandering his name. So when he receives an acceptance letter to 'Merlin's Academy of Magic', he is quick to accept.**_

_Due to a couple of people commenting that this chapter 'was a list not a story', I feel the need to point explain so I can__ avoid anymore 'this is _not a story_' reviews. ___

_I came up with a lot of information about the story, so I decided to make the first 'chapter' of this story just for _information about the story_. That way people could start with the story right away in the next chapter, without having to read all the info before they got to the beginning of the story. And it also makes it easier for people if I add anything new to the 'Story info' if its all in one place, instead of being scattered throughout chapters in the story. _

_**STORY INFO.**_

Harry receives his acceptance letter before the Dementor attack occurred. Since I'm not going to have him attacked, there won't be a trial - not for Harry anyway (see how mean I am giving away hints already - but what does my hint really mean? Mwahahahaha!)

_**Merlin's Academy.**_

Merlin's Academy was founded by Merlin (Duh, that's pretty obvious).

It is built on a magically protected island, which is constantly moving and is unseen by muggles; picture giant waterfalls and lakes, green grassy fields with mountains disappearing into the sky and white sandy beaches. The Academy Castle (yes, it's still going to be a castle) is built on top of the tallest mountain, surrounded by clouds, made from yellow sienna marble with stained glass windows.

The academy can only be accessed by a series of hidden portals that can only be used if a person is wearing a 'Academy Medallion', which is sent to potential students with their acceptance letter.

Merlin's Academy students are allowed to use /practice magic outside school, so long as there are no muggles present (or if the muggles present know of the existence of magic; although it is usually limited to immediate family - parents/guardians and brother/sisters)

Students can remain at the Academy for Holidays (including during the Summer)

Students and teachers at Merlin's Academy can use either a wand, or a staff; a staff is made from the same components as a wand (with the inclusion of magically spelled semi-precious stones/crystals fixed to the top of the staff) and has the same capabilities as a wand, but can also be used as a weapon on its own; without the use of magic, and can cast stronger/more powerful spells than wands.

**MERLIN'S ACADEMY OF MAGIC SUBJECTS.**

_**MAGICAL**_

_**Compulsory.**_

- Charms and Enchantments.

- Potions (includes - Herbology and Alchemy).

- Magical Defense.

- History of Magic (Includes Ancient Studies).

- Magical Creatures.

- Elemental Magic.

_**Optional.**_

_- _Healing.

- Teleportation.

- Prophecies and Predictions.

- Ancient Runes.

_**NON-MAGICAL**_

_**Compulsory.**_

Mathematics.

English.

Etiquette (muggle and wizard customs)

_**Optional.**_

_- _Art and Music (includes Dance).

- Astronomy.

- Medieval Weaponry (includes Archery, Sword, Quarter staff/Magical staff (students will eventually make their own staff if they so desire) and Hand-to-hand combat).

_**CHARACTER PROFILES.**_

_**ACADEMY STAFF.**_

**Name: **Samara Campbell. (**Headmistress of 'Merlin's Academy of Magic**)

**Age: **68.

**Eye Colour: **Golden brown.

**Hair Colour: **Black.

**Personality:** kind, caring, determined, compassionate, generous.

**Staff: **Ebony wood with Dragon heartstring core, topped with a dark purple amethyst.

**Pet: **Artemis, a 10 year old, Golden Eagle (102 cm in length with a 2.34 m wingspan, weighing 6.35 kg.

**x**

**Name: **David Brown (**Magical Defense Professor**)

**Age: **35.

**Eye Colour: **Hazel.

**Hair Colour:** Blue.

**Personality:** Paranoid, serious, protective.

**Staff: **Aspen wood with Phoenix feather core, topped with amber.

**Pet:**

**x**

**Name: **Julius Michaelson (**Potions Professor**)

**Age:** 42.

**Eye Colour: **Changeable.

**Hair Colour:** Changeable.

(Because of his metamorphmagus ability, Julius never has the same hair or eye colour.)

**Personality: **Loyal, protective, intelligent.

**Wand: **Cherry tree wood with dragon heartstring core.

**Pet: ** Batita, a 6 year old, Serotine Bat.

**x**

**Name: **Colette Dorson (**Prophecies and Predictions Professor**)

**Age: **53.

**Eye Colour: **Light green.

**Hair Colour: **Blonde.

**Personality: **Enthusiastic, funny, charming

**Staff: **Silver Lime wood, Unicorn Hair core, topped with Diamond.

**Pet: **Luna a 2 year old white Persian cat, and Sebastian a 15 year old black cat.

**x**

**Name: **Brenda Lewis (**Academy Healer and Healing Professor**)

**Age: **47.

**Eye Colour: **Brown.

**Hair Colour: **Dark brown.

**Personality: **Kind, gentle, caring, stubborn, determined.

**Staff: **Willow wood, Phoenix feather core, topped with Jasper.

**Pet: **Red, a 8 year old, Irish Terrier.

**x**

**Name: ** Ariana Fitzgerald (**Charms and Enchantments Professor.**)

**Age: **32.

**Eye Colour: **Green.

**Hair Colour: **Red.

**Personality: **Friendly, devoted to friends and family, protective, loyal.

**Staff: **Pear wood, Unicorn hair core, topped with a Bloodstone.

**Pet: **Angel, a 3 year old, brown and white Guatemalan Pygmy-Owl.

**x**

**Name: **Janus Craige (**Astronomy Professor**)

**Age: **62.

**Eye Colour: **Silvery blue.

**Hair Colour: **Platinum blonde.

**Personality: **Mysterious, wise, nurturing, stern.

**Wand: **Mahogany wood, dragon heartstring core.

**Pet: ** Quoth, an albino Raven.

**x**

**Name: **Hoshiko Matsumoto (**Medieval Weaponry Professor**)

**Age: **47.

**Eye Colour: **Brown.

**Hair Colour: **Black.

**Personality: **Serious, paranoid, stubborn,

**Staff: **Apple wood, Thestral tail hair core, topped with Obsydian.

**Pet: **Iggy, an 11 year old green iguana.

**x**

**ame: **Adelia Goodriche (**Etiquette Professor**)

**Age: **55.

**Eye Colour: **Bright blue.

**Hair Colour: **Strawberry blonde.

**Personality: **Perfectionist, overly critical, strict, stern.

**Wand: **Maple wood, Unicorn hair core.

**Pet: **Lady, a 9 year old, red and white, Cavalier King Charles spaniel.

**x**

**Name: **Sabrina Romeo (**Art and Music Professor**)

**Age: **29.

**Eye Colour: **One blue, one green.

**Hair Colour: **Red and black (dyed)

**Personality: **Bright, bubbly, fun loving.

**Wand: **Cedar wood, Kelpie mane core.

**Pet: **Elvis, a 30 year old, blue and gold Macaw.

**x**

**Name: **Lachlan Aldrich (**English Professor**)

**Age: **51.

**Eye Colour: **Grey.

**Hair Colour: **Grey.

**Personality: **Patient, generous, responsible.

**Wand: **Holly wood, Phoenix feather core.

**Staff: **Holly wood, Phoenix feather core, topped with a sapphire.

**Pet: **None.

**x**

**Name: ** Cassiopeia Angelis (**Mathematics Professor**)

**Age: **61.

**Eye Colour: **Light brown.

**Hair Colour: **Auburn.

**Personality: **Gentle, friendly, loving.

**Staff: **White oak wood, Unicorn hair core, topped with an emerald.

**Pet: **Gypsy, a white ferret.

**x**

**Name: **Makena Barrett (**Ancient Runes Professor**)

**Age: **63.

**Eye Colour: **Green.

**Hair Colour: **White.

**Personality: **Vague, aloof, easily distracted.

**Wand: **Pinewood, phoenix feather core.

**Staff: **Pinewood, phoenix feather core, topped with Rose Quartz.

**Pet: **Elfie, a light grey, 10 year old Elf Owl.

**x**

**Name: **Vesta O'Neill (**Teleportation Professor.**)

**Age: **55.

**Eye Colour: **Grey.

**Hair Colour: **Red.

**Personality: **Authoritative, tenacious, sensitive, compassionate.

**Staff: **Willow wood, dragon heartstring core, topped with a ruby.

**Pet: **Snowflake, an albino phoenix.

**x**

**Name: **Rihanna Canavan. (**Elemental Magic Professor**)

**Age: **30.

**Eye Colour: **Violet.

**Hair Colour: **Blonde.

**Personality: **inspirational, highly intuitive, spiritual, extremely bright, truth seeker.

**Staff: **Oak wood, unicorn hair core, topped with amber.

**Pet: **None.

**x**

**Name: **Morgan Geddis (**Magical Creatures Professor**)

**Age: **64.

**Eye Colour: **Blue.

**Hair Colour: **Brown.

**Personality: **Adventurous, adaptable, intellectual, easy going.

**Wand: **Birch wood, unicorn hair core.

**Pet: **Fang, large grey wolf.

**x**

**Name: **Damon Rinehart (**History of Magic Professor.**)

**Age: **43.

**Eye Colour: **Dark brown.

**Hair Colour: **Black, flecked with white.

**Personality: **Sensitive, patient, considerate, kind.

**Wand: **Alder wood, dragon heartstring core.

**Pet: **Bobby, a Black dog with white feet (mongrel)

**STUDENTS.**

**Name: **Maya White.

**Age: **14.

**Eye Colour: **pale blue.

**Hair Colour: **platinum blonde.

**Personality: **Dependable, practical, studious.

**Staff: **Blackthorn word, phoenix feather core, topped with opal.

**Pet: **Garfield, a Red Mackerel Tabby Exotic Shorthair cat.

**x**

**Name: **Freya Quisenberry.

**Age: **17.

**Eye Colour: **Brown.

**Hair Colour: **Auburn.

**Personality: **independent, ambitious, strong willed, inventive.

**Wand: **Cherry wood, phoenix feather core.

**Staff: **Oak wood, phoenix feather core, topped with garnet.

**Pet: **Dexter, a Capuchin monkey.

**x**

**Name: **Maddox Zimmermann.

**Age: **15.

**Eye Colour: **One blue, one brown.

**Hair Colour: **Sandy brown.

**Personality: **Mystical, wise, eccentric, intuitive, imaginative, solitary.

**Staff: **Cheery wood, dragon heartstring core, topped with obsydian.

**Pet: **Gattina, a bad tempered black cat.

**x**

**Name: **Aidan Ottwell.

**Age: **15.

**Eye Colour: **Brown.

**Hair Colour: **Dark brown (nearly black)

**Personality: **loving, gracious, kind, sensitive.

**Wand: **Apple wood, griffin feather core.

**Pet: **Pulchriora (Latin for beautiful), a 3 meter long, purplish black, Boelen's Python.

_xx_

_So, any ideas about what my 'trial hint' means? come on guess, guess, you'll never guess it!_


	2. Prologue - A New School

_**MERLIN'S ACADEMY.**_

_**(Set beginning of Harry's fifth year) Harry is angry after being kept in the dark by Ron and Hermione, and furious with the Ministry slandering his name. So when he receives an acceptance letter to 'Merlin's Academy of Magic', he is quick to accept.**_

_**PROLOGUE.**_

Harry gaped as he watched the bird flying towards his bedroom window, a letter tied to it's leg. That wasn't what was shocking, after four years he was used to how wizards delivered letters; but it wasn't an owl flying towards him now, it was a gigantic Golden Eagle!

He opened his window in a daze as the massive bird arrived, gliding inside to land gracefully on his bed.

Walking across his bedroom, Harry frowned as he knelt down, wondering who the eagle belonged to, and why they had written to him. As soon as he untied the letter from the eagle's leg, it took off, soaring through the window, quickly disappearing from sight.

As he looked at the letter, Harry's frown deepened.

_Mr Harry Potter_

_4 Privet Drive_

_Little Whinging_

_Surrey_

Turning the envelope over, Harry saw a gold wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a spiral triskelion. Sitting down on the edge of his bed, Harry ripped the envelope open, pulled the letter out and began to read.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_My name is Samara Campbell, and I am pleased to congratulate you on your acceptance at Merlin's Academy of Magic..._

Harry's eyes were wide, as he stared at the letter in disbelief. Of course he knew there were other Wizarding schools, but how he could have been accepted into another magic school, when he was already attending Hogwarts?

_... Merlin's Academy is a highly prestigious school, founded by Merlin over a thousand years ago. Merlin's Academy offers unprecedented opportunities in Magical education, the student body and faculty are among the very best in the world._

_As a student offered admission to Merlin's Academy, you are among a select group of individuals whose academic and personal qualities are particularly impressive._

_I am aware that you are currently studying at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and understand if you would prefer to remain there._

_However, should you wish to join our academy, you need only send your reply with your owl. Or should you desire to talk to someone from the Academy in person, the enclosed 'Academy Medallion' will transport you directly to the academy._

_Term begins on the 1st of September, we await your reply by no later than the 15th of August._

_Yours Sincerly,_

_Professor Samara Campbell_

_Headmistress._

By the time he finished the letter, Harry had made up his mind. Usually he looked forward to going back to Hogwarts, but after what had happened last year with the Triwizard Tournament, Cedric's death and Voldemort's return; he had almost been dreading returning to school.

And If he did go back to Hogwarts, he would have to face everyone who believed the crap the Daily Prophet was printing about him. Shaking his head, Harry snorted, as if he was going to put himself through that, when he had another option.

Lifting the envelope from his bed, Harry tipped the medallion out. It was an intricate gold Triskelion amulet, on a thick gold chain, with three interlocked spirals extending from the center - a dark red ruby. It was simple, but elegant at the same time.

As he reached out a hand to touch it, the memory of him and Cedric taking the Triwizard Cup made him pause. How did he know this wasn't a trap? After all he'd never heard of Merlin's Academy before.

Grabbing a piece of parchment, Harry began writing a letter to Sirius. He didn't want everyone to know about his supposed acceptance to 'Merlin's Academy', but he knew he could trust Sirius to keep his secret, and he needed to know if 'Merlin's Academy' was real.

xx

_Sirius,_

_I've just received an acceptance letter to ' merlin's Academy of Magic', but since I've never heard of it, I thought I should make sure the school actually existed..._

Sirius' eyes widened as he read harry's letter. Harry had been accepted in Merlin's Academy? The school wasn't the most well known, but it was one of the most renowned and respected magic schools in the world!

._.. If it is real, then I will be enrolling there, instead of returning to hogwarts this year._

Sirius gaped in shock, as far as he knew his Godson loved Hogwarts!

_... I know I've always loved Hogwarts in the past, but after last year, I just can't even think about going back, unless merlin's Academy is fake, and I have no other option. I hope you understand my decision, and I have to ask you not to tell anyone._

As he finished Harry's letter, Sirius shook his head, he wasn't going to stand in the way of his Godson's happiness, but he had a feeling that not everyone would be as understanding of Harry's decision.

xxx

Harry smiled as Hedwig returned, he hadn't expected a response quite so soon. Even if Merlin's Academy was real, he had expected Sirius to be shocked over his decision not to return to Hogwarts.

taking Sirius' letter from Hedwig, Harry sat down and unfolded it.

_Harry,_

_Firstly, I'm proud of you for writing to me, rather than trusting that the letter from Merlin's Academy was real. Although, to answer your question, Yes, Merlin's Academy is definitely real, and gaining acceptance to the school is incredibly rare, so congratulations!_

_I have to admit I was shocked when you said you didn't want to return to Hogwarts, but I understand your reasons, and I want you to know that I support your decision._

_I won't tell anyone until you're ready._

Putting Sirius' letter aside, Harry took a deep breath, so Merlin's Academy was real. His gaze went to the medallion that was still sitting, untouched on his bed. He reached out, picking it up, and gasped as the necklace grow warm in his hand, emitting a soft gold glow. It only lasted for a moment, then the glow faded, and the medallion turned cold.

Harry frowned, it wouldn't hurt to see what the school was like. "What the hell," he shrugged lifting the medallion. As soon as he dropped the chain over his neck, he felt the familiar jerk behind his navel as the portkey activated, speeding him away in a whirl of wind and color.


End file.
